


Taking Risks

by filhadoboto



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, Daenerys and Jon are related, Declaration of Love, Everyone is of age in this story, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Incest, Insecurity, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Series, Jealousy, Jon is a Targaryen, Jon's name is Jaehaerys Targaryen, Jonerys, Jonerys AU, Modern, One Shot, R Plus L Equals J, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filhadoboto/pseuds/filhadoboto
Summary: Jon is in love with Daenerys who is not only his best friend but also his aunt, and fights the absurd desire to spoil their friendship by declaring his love for her.





	Taking Risks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! A long time has passed since I posted a story of the ASOIAF fandom. 
> 
> This is the first story in my new series called “Inspired by...” and I hope you enjoy it. “Taking Risks” was inspired by the song “Ai que vontade” sung by the Brazilian duo Maiara and Maraisa. Although it's not the kind of music I listen to regularly, I ended up listening during a trip and it inspired me to write. The lyrics tell of a woman in love with her best friend and how she wants to spoil their friendship by declaring her love for him. She fears that if she drinks, she will take courage to say she loves him and risk “either winning a love or losing a friend.”
> 
> English is not my native language, sorry for grammar errors. In google translate I trust!

Despite the rain that had begun to fall faintly at dusk, _The_ _Night's Watch_, one of Kings Landing's most famous nightclubs, was as crowded and hectic as usual when Jon entered with his friends Daenerys and Grenn.

They chose a table strategically located between the bar and the fire escape, but barely sat down and Dany's cell phone rang. It was Missandei warning that she and her boyfriend were on a motorcycle and, due to the rain, were unable to reach the club until the rain passed. Dany volunteered to pick them up and, after refusing the company of Jon and Grenn, left.

This was a special night. All the friends were gathering to celebrate Gilly and Sam's engagement and it wasn't long before another of their friends, Pip, showed up. The newcomer greeted them and sat with them.

“Where is Dany? Didn't she come?” Pip asked and Jon told him what she was doing.

The three had been talking for some time when Pip noticed something strange in his friend. “Jon, why aren't you drinking? I thought it was Dany's turn to drive.” He asked after taking a long sip of his beer.

Since they came of age, Jon and Daenerys had devised a system where they took turns staying sober so they could safely take each other home. Today was Dany's turn to sober up and give the others a lift.

"I don't feel like drinking today." he answered simply.

"In fact he's not drinking because Dany is here and he's afraid of what he might end up doing if he drinks." Grenn said with a mischievous smile.

Jon shot him daggers with the eyes, “Dude, don't say that out loud! What if she hears you?”

Grenn looked around, fearing Dany was there listening to everything he was saying “Sorry, man! I forgot.” Then he approached Pip and said in a lower voice, but that could still be heard by Jon even with the loud music.“He's scared to drink with Daenerys around.”

Pip frowned. “Why? You two always drank together.”

"I don't want to risk telling her what I shouldn't." They both stared at him and he took a deep breath, looked around, and answered hurriedly “I can't risk saying I'm in love with her. You know I get uninhibited when I drink too much, don't you?” They both nodded and laughed, probably remembering some awkward situation from the past. “Well, last time I drank, I almost told her everything! Thanks to the old gods, she didn't remember the things I kind of hinted at her. But I remember very well what I almost did and almost said. And I _can't _ risk telling my best friend _and_ aunt that I'm in love with her and that I spend the nights having inappropriate dreams with her! So after thinking about it a lot, I've come to the conclusion that it is easier to avoid drinking when I'm with her than to keep an eye on me not to say or do the wrong thing.”

"I always forget she's your aunt, Jon." said Grenn, taking a sip of his drink.

Pip nodded, agreeing with Grenn. "I always thought that in families of Valyrian origin like yours, romantic relationships between their members would be accepted and even considered as normal."

"It is true. But some members of our family didn’t follow this custom, such as my father, for example. Both Elia and my mother are not related to the Targaryen family. And Rhaenys and Aegon have a real aversion to the idea of anything other than a strictly fraternal relationship.” explained Jon.

“And what does Dany think about that? About getting involved with someone in the family?”

“I don't know, Pip. The truth is, I never had enough courage to talk about it with her.”

"What if she has no problem with incest and you're scared for nothing?" Pip insisted.

Jon was silent and Grenn insisted, "Pip is right, Jon."

He took a deep breath and looked at both of them "And if she finds me a _weird pervert_ and stop talking to me? I'd rather suffer for love with her by my side than to say how I feel about her and risk losing everything. I can't imagine my life without even having her friendship.”

"How about you just stop making assumptions and ask her about it?" Pip suggested.

"Or, if you don't have the guts, we can do it for you." Grenn threatened, rubbing both hands together with a malevolent smile.

Jon had a small panic attack thinking about the possibility of his friends talking to Dany about incest and eventually _letting away_ that he was in love with her “Please don't do that! _Mostly_ you, Grenn. You will end up telling her everything and I will be forced into exile forever in Asshai!”

They both laughed at the exaggeration and Grenn, after agreeing not to talk about it with Dany, went to the bar for more drinks.

“I respect your decision, Jon.” Pip said with a straight face. “But as your friend, I feel it is my obligation to tell you that you need to do something. You can't just keep all that you feel for her and wait for a miracle to happen.”

"And what else do you suggest I do besides declaring me to her, Pip?"

“I don't know what you should do, Jon, and I wouldn't want to be in your shoes. But you better do something just before _another guy_ does it.”

Jon's heart ached as he imagined his beloved Dany in another man's arms. "That wasn't much help, did you know that?"

“Have you considered other options?” Pip winked at him and Jon didn't seem to understand what his friend was implying. “Well, well, my dear friend. We're at a party!” Pip raised his hand and signaled to the people around them. “You can at least try to get closer to other girls! Instead of staying in the corner, _brooding_ and calculating your chances with your best friend.”

Jon rolled his eyes and Pip laughed. Yes, they were at a party and surrounded by many interesting women, but Jon couldn't _see_ any other woman than Daenerys.

He had realized that he _liked_ her many years ago, even before he knew that falling in love with his aunt was seen as wrong by the society in which they lived. And it didn't take him long to realize that he didn't care what anyone else would think about it if, by some miracle, Dany felt the same way about him.

For years he had been keeping his feelings to himself, loving his best friend and wishing she felt the same way, but it was months ago that things got _really_ complicated. Jon was waiting for Dany to take her home after work as he did every day. Like every day, Dany greeted him with a smile and a simple ' _hi_ ', but this time, _this time_ , that simple word rang in his ears like an ' _I love you_ ' and when she gave him the usual kiss on the cheek, an almost uncontrollable urge to move his head just a little and find her lips with his took over his being. Since then, he had forced himself to be vigilant, to keep that will under the strictest control. However, a few days ago, he had slipped. He had drunk so much more than he should, and almost, _almost_ kissed her, _almost_ said everything he felt for her. After that, the most obvious solution for him was simply to stop drinking when he was in her company, and since they both did almost everything together, it practically meant that he would _ stop drinking._

It was better to be safe than sorry.

Grenn came back with the drinks, and along with him were Sam and Gilly.

"Look who I found at the bar!" Said Grenn handing Pip's beer and water to Jon.

"Where's Daenerys?" Asked Gilly after greeting them both. "She didn't come?"

"She came, but went to fetch Missandei and Grey who got in the way because of the rain." explained Jon.

Sam and Gilly were excited talking about their engagement party preparations the following week when Jon, who had been eyeing the entrance to the club, spotted Daenerys arriving with their two friends. She was laughing at something and her silver hair was slightly wet. She approached where Jon and the others were and he felt his heart racing.

Daenerys and the newcomers greeted the others and she told them how the rain had increased in intensity and that they were almost soaked as they got out of the car and ran to the entrance.

Jon couldn't help but notice the goose bumps on her arms and how the black dress she wore had become even closer to her body when wet. He then took off his jacket and put it over his friend's shoulders and ran his hands over her arms a few times. She smiled and thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Jon," she whispered in his ear and he felt a shiver run through his body.

He smiled back "My pleasure."

"If I had known that I would have to face the rain, I would have put on a warmer outfit."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, seeking warmth, and he hugged her. She always did that, always touched him naturally and made him nervous with her smiles and loving gestures and he could never resist the temptation to touch her either.

Jon realized that this little exchange of kindness between them had been watched intently by all their friends, and at least half of those there knew of his feelings for Daenerys. He saw Pip forming the words '_tell her_' with his lips and felt his cheeks flush. He thanked the old gods that the illumination of the place wouldn’t allow them to see him blushing.

After some time chatting with their friends and making a toast to celebrate Gilly and Sam's engagement, Dany invited everyone to the dance floor, took Jon's hand, and took him with her. As they danced, she put her mouth close to his ear and said, “That blonde girl doesn't take her eyes off you. I think you should invite her to dance.” Jon looked in the direction his friend indicated and saw a beautiful blonde girl who, seeing that he was looking at her, smiled at him and gave a shy wave with her free hand.

"Maybe I'll do it later." he replied, knowing that he wouldn't do it.

Dany gave him a smile and seconds later Jon had already forgotten about the blonde girl's existence.

But the blonde girl _didn't_ forget about him.

When Jon went to the bathroom, the girl was waiting for him on the way out and invited him to dance. He hesitated for a few seconds, not knowing what to do or how to respond to her request. The girl smiled and reached for him and he reflexively held her hand and she led him to the dance floor.

"You don't remember me, do you?" She asked.

Jon looked at her and tried to remember, but didn't recognize her. “I'm sorry. Your face looks familiar, but if we've met before, I can't remember when or where it happened.”

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "I'm Myrcella, daughter of Cersei Lannister."

Jon looked at her again, surprised. Now he remembered! His father and her father had business together, and when Jon was a teenager, Rhaegar used to take Daenerys, Rhaenys, Aegon, and Jon to dinner at Robert's house. "Wow. Myrcella Baratheon! The last time I saw you you were just…”

"I was just a child." she added with a smile.

"You _were_ ." he said, still puzzled. Myrcella become a woman as beautiful as her mother. "Are you here _alone_?"

"I'm not. My brother Tommem and his girlfriend are with me.” she said pointing in the direction her brother was. She took a deep breath and said, "Jon, it may sound _weird_, but I invited you to dance because I want you to introduce me to your friend."

Jon frowned but nodded, “No problem. Which one do you want me to introduce you to?”

He looked where his friends were and blushed when he realized Dany was watching them both talking. She gave him a slight smile and looked away.

Was she thinking he was interested in Myrcella? Did that thought _bother_ her or was she hoping it would work?

"The big bearded one." explained Myrcella, pulling him out of his little reverie.

Jon smiled and looked at his friend who was laughing at something. “His name is Grenn. He's a nice guy and a great friend.”

"And he... Does he have a girlfriend?" She asked curiously.

"No. He doesn’t." he informed her with an accomplice smile. "And here between us, I don't think he would mind having one."

The girl smiled, pleased with Jon's response. "Do you think he would accept dancing with me?"

Jon offered her a hand. "How about we go over there right now and find out?"

She smiled and held his hand tightly. They walked to the table where his friends were and Jon made the introductions. The name Lannister was recognized by everyone, but only Dany remembered Myrcella. Grenn looked both surprised and ecstatic when the girl called him to dance, but gave her a firm nod and followed her to the dance floor.

“I still can't believe she grew up so much!” Dany said as she watched them walk away.

“I only recognized her when she told me her name. She is as beautiful as her mother.”

"It's true." Dany agreed and looked him in the eyes. "I thought she was flirting with _you_."

"Me too. But I'm glad that wasn't the case.”

"Really?" She asked with a mix of doubt and amusement in her voice.

"Yeah, she's too young for me and I'm glad she just wanted me to introduce her to Grenn."

"And look how happy he is!" Dany gestured to where they were dancing.

"How about we both go dancing too?" He asked, offering his hand to her. She nodded, took his offered hand, and then the others joined them on the dance floor. A few songs later, Jon smiled when he saw that Grenn and Myrcella were doing very well, since the two were kissing.

Drinks and songs later, while they rested at the table, Jon had to watch helplessly as a man approached Dany, invited her to dance and she accepted after hesitating for a moment. It wasn’t news that this happened and Jon knew he should be used to seeing other men approaching her, but even so, jealousy corroded him like an acid. All he wanted most was to come to them, hold Daenerys and kiss her, show everyone that he was hers and she was his, because he knew he couldn't watch otherwise, he couldn't bear to see Dany kissing another person.

He took the beer from Pip's hand and took three long gulps. Pip gave him a questioning look, but when he saw where Jon was looking, he gave his shoulder a squeeze. “I warned you, Jon. If you don't do something soon, you will end up having to see her with someone every day of your life.”

Jon looked at Pip, startled. He had not yet considered _that_ possibility. He had never thought that one day Dany would eventually fall in love and marry another man. But now that his friend had drawn his attention to this fact, Jon looked where they were dancing, his jealousy replaced by fear. _Too much fear_.

As he watched them, the stranger said something in her ear and she said something in his and they both laughed.

Oh, how he wished he could hear what they were talking about!

In panic, his brain began to create possible scenarios. Did he invite her on a date and she accepted? What if he asked for her phone number and she agreed to give it? Was Dany _interested_ in the stranger? Because he was definitely interested in her!

Jon felt that the minutes before the song ended and Dany stepped out of the stranger's arms were the longest of his life. She was still smiling when she sat next to him again.

"What's so funny?" Jon asked her before he could control himself. He was beginning to see that he didn't need to be drunk to lose control.

She took a long drink of water before answering, “My dance partner was telling me about his last vacation in Braavos. He drank too much, got lost in the canals, and ended up spending the night on the stairs of the many-faced god’s temple. When he woke up, he realized that people were leaving coins with him because they thought he was a beggar.”

“Some people lose control when they drink. Isn't that right?” Pip commented reproachfully, giving Jon a wink, who shot him a warning look and Pip laughed. "And speaking of drinks, it's your turn to pick us up another round, Jon."

Before Jon answered, Daenerys said, "I'm coming with you." and she stood up. Jon followed her and when they reached the bar she looked at him and asked "Are you ok?"

“I am.” He gave her a half smile. “Why? I don’t look all right?"

"Is not it. You're quieter than usual, like something is bothering you.”

"There's nothing bothering me, Dany." he countered, but she didn't look convinced.

"If you want, we can give the night to a close. I'm sure our friends will understand.”

He shook his head, denying, "Or we can stay here and enjoy the party." He gave her a smile. "I swear everything is fine."

"Are you sure about that?" She asked worriedly.

“Absolutely!”

She nodded, but didn't seem convinced by his answer. The bartender handed her the drink she had ordered and she handed the small glass to Jon. He looked at the glass in her hand and at her face. "I don't think that's a good idea, Dany."

“This is _my_ sober night, remember?” She kept looking at him and offering the glass. “May I know why you're not drinking? You're not usually sober at this time of night when it's my turn to drive.”

He didn't realize she would pay attention to the fact that he was avoiding drinking. “I drank beer with Pip when you were dancing with that guy and I think it better not to mix it up. I don't want to risk vomiting when we go home.” he explained in the hope that she would give up on making him drink at the thought of having the car ruined by vomiting, but Dany was stubborn and kept her arm extended toward him.

Jon took a deep, resigned breath, took the glass and drank its contents at once.

She gave him a triumphant smile, picked up the water bottle from the counter, and beckoned the bartender to bring Jon another round. To his surprise, the man set five more full glasses on the counter. He gave her an inquiring look and she laughed.

“They are all for you. Today it is my turn to be the responsible adult and your turn to be the inconsequential adult.”

He stared at her for a few seconds, frowning, and drank another shot before asking. "What if I end up doing something stupid?"

"I promise I'll keep an eye on you, don't worry, I won't let you do anything stupid."

He set the empty glass on the counter. "What if I _really_ want to do something stupid even though I'm sober?"

She stared at him curiously. "What kind of stupid thing do you have in mind?"

He shook his head no, already completely sorry for opening his mouth. "It's nothing."

Dany eyed him suspiciously. "What are you trying to hide from me, Jaehaerys Targaryen?"

Jon felt a chill run down his skin as he heard her say his name. He loved the way she said it “Nothing. It's not important.” She stared at him and he felt his pulse quicken. Did she have any idea of the effect she had on him? "I swear, Dany."

"I thought there were no secrets between us."

He thought of the big secret he was hiding from her and felt guilty when he said, "And there isn't."

"Then tell me what you are hiding."

"I don't think you will be happy to know."

"We'll just know _if_ you tell me." Instead of talking, he grabbed another glass off the counter and drank "J _on!_" She said authoritatively.

Jon looked toward the crowd and saw that the guy who had invited Dany to dance was looking at her. He knew the look on that man's face very well. It was the look of a _hungry predator_ watching his _defenseless prey_.

Pip's words repeated in his mind: _ **Do something before another guy does.** _

_But what if I say what I feel and she leaves and leaves me here alone and never talk to me again?_

Jon looked at Dany and she was looking at him, still waiting for an answer.

_Come on, Jon. You need to do _ _ **something** _ _!_

He took a deep breath before telling her, “I'm scared to drink and end up getting the courage to do something I want to do for _a long time_.”

"What?" She asked, even more curious.

"Spoil our friendship." he replied, his eyes fixed on hers, hardly believing that he had finally been able to put those words out. She stared at him for a few seconds, seeming to be trying to decipher the meaning of those words.

"S_poil_ our friendship?" She repeated and he nodded. " _How?_" She asked and moistened her lips with her tongue.

He swallowed hard and could have sworn she was closer to him than she had been seconds ago. Unconsciously, Jon looked at her lips and when he looked into her eyes again, it was time to see her staring at his lips as well. He swallowed once more.

"Aren't you going to answer my question, Jon?" She insisted, looking even closer to him.

He blinked a few times. Was he imagining things? Was the drink Dany ordered stronger than he was used to?

"_What_ question?" He said, completely oblivious even to what his own name was.

"_How_ are you _going_ to spoil our friendship?" She repeated with a smile.

Jon felt panic invade his being.

_Did any of our friends tell you how I feel about you? Or have you ever realized that I've always been in love with you? Do you already know that I have _ _ **second thoughts** _ _ every time I touch you? Seven hells! Why wasn't I more careful? What if you don't want me? _ He thought as she stared at him and waited for an answer. _But what if you… what if you _ _ **want me** _ _?_ Whispered the bravest part of his mind. _ **What if you feel for me the same way I feel for you?** _

Jon looked into her violet eyes and, encouraged by the voice in his head, risked, "I have some ideas in mind, but I can't make up my mind."

She raised her eyebrows and said with a mischievous smile, "And you need a drink to get up the courage to do that too?"

His heart pounded and for the first time he allowed himself to hope. "Not if you keep smiling like that." he said and she looked at his lips once more.

“Oh, yeah?” Daenerys approached him and Jon's body shuddered as her lips touched his ear. “Sometimes we have to take big risks to get what we want most, Jon. Don’t you agree?"

He swallowed and took a deep breath, smelling the faint scent of lavender on her skin. "I agree." She recoiled and he looked into her eyes once more.

"So _ how _ do you plan to spoil our friendship?"

Jon smiled, finally deciding to take the greatest risk, his heart beating fast. He had imagined that moment thousands and thousands of times, dreamed of her, with her lips on his for so many times and... His hand landed on her face and caressed her skin gently, his eyes roamed her face and they landed on her lips. With his thumb he traced the contour of her lower lip and he could have sworn he had felt her shiver. Slowly, Jon moved his face closer to hers, but he was interrupted before he could get any closer to her lips.

Someone started a fight right next to where they were about to kiss. A man's body hit the counter less than a meter away from them, and Jon pulled her to safety. After a lot of confusion and the security guards finally getting out the people who started the fight, Jon and Dany found themselves again surrounded by their friends and the two didn't have a moment alone again or talked about spoiling their friendship. However, that didn’t diminish his desire to hold her hand, pull her against him and kiss her right there in front of everyone.

The man Dany had danced with before, and who looked at her as if she were prey, called her to dance once more, but she politely declined and he seemed surprised by her denial, but didn’t insist. Jon was greatly relieved when he saw the man walking away from her after glaring at him.

When it was time to go home, Dany drove Grenn, who talked about Myrcella all the time, Missandei and Grey to their homes, and when only she and Jon remained in the car, an awkward silence grew between them.

"We need to talk about… you know about what." she said, her violet eyes on him and he nodded. A few minutes later she parked on the shore near the old Red Keep and they got out of the car.

They both stared at the sea for a moment. The rain from the night before had left the sky clear and cloudless, and a faint light was already spreading over the horizon.

“What I said before, about wanting to spoil our friendship… what I wish I had said is that I'm in love with you, Dany. I love you. I have always loved you and would love to spend the rest of my life by your side.” he said, his voice a little louder than the sound of the waves crashing on the beach. “I found that out a long time ago, but the fear of ruining things between us and losing you, losing our friendship, made me shut up and keep my feelings to myself.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “And to make things even more complicated, I'm your nephew and I don't know how you feel about… about…”

"About incest?" She said when he left the sentence unfinished.

Jon nodded. “I realized we both never had a conversation about this. And while I've come to the conclusion that loving my aunt doesn't bother me, I didn't and I have no idea how you feel about that.”

"You never thought to ask me?"

“I thought and almost asked you many times, but I was always afraid of your answer.” He turned and looked at her still staring at the sea. “I thought it was safer not to know. But now I _desperately_ need to know, Dany. How do you feel about incest?”

She was silent for a moment, then turned to face him. “Honestly, Jon? I couldn't care less about incest. My parents are siblings, so why would the fact that the man I love being my nephew _ bother _ me?” She gave him a slight smile. "And now that I know you feel the same, the only thing that _ really _ bothers me is knowing that we both wasted so much time just being friends when we could be more, _ much more _."

Jon smiled, marveling at her words. "So you want to spoil our friendship, too."

She held out her hand and he held it tight. "You can't imagine how much!" She replied with the smile she reserved just for him.

Dany pulled him against her and he ended the distance between their bodies. His hands wrapped around her waist and Dany placed hers over his neck.

“I love you so much, Daenerys Targaryen. And nothing can change that.”

"You have no idea how much I dreamed of this moment, Jaehaerys Targaryen." she said and her violet eyes sparkled with happiness and he knew she could see exactly the same in his eyes.

He loved her.

She loved him.

And nothing else in the world mattered.

Jon laid his hand gently on her cheek, and when he began to bring his face close to hers, they both closed their eyes. The sun was rising over the horizon when their lips met for the first time.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> After watching season 8, my heart took some time to recover from the disaster caused by D&D, but I didn't stop and don't even intend to stop writing about Jonerys. Daenerys and Jon deserved an end worthy of their trajectories and not all that shit they got. Thank God for fanfic and fanart and their creators.
> 
> Thanks for reading it!
> 
> You can find me on:  
My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/filhadoboto)   
My [Tumblr](https://filhadoboto.tumblr.com/)


End file.
